five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 July 2015
02:55 Hello, Gaomon. 02:57 King Freddy died 02:54 Charon! 02:55 Hello, Gaomon. 02:57 King Freddy died 02:57 Murdered by some space tyrant or something 02:57 what? 02:57 Freeza 02:58 Ah. 02:58 Makes sense. 02:58 Make sure to ferry him for half price 02:58 no 02:59 Oh 02:59 Ok 03:00 the animatromnic magica series, a piece by amo, the first roleplay has advanced beyond my control 03:01 i guess i shall never respond again. 03:01 A shame 03:02 I was planning to join 03:03 And then you said, no. 02:57 Murdered by some space tyrant or something 02:57 what? 02:57 Freeza 02:58 Ah. 02:58 Makes sense. 02:58 Make sure to ferry him for half price 02:58 no 02:59 Oh 02:59 Ok 03:00 the animatromnic magica series, a piece by amo, the first roleplay has advanced beyond my control 03:01 i guess i shall never respond again. 03:01 A shame 03:02 I was planning to join 03:03 And then you said, no. 03:04 I'm sorry? 03:05 That is my prediction of what happened., 03:05 You planned to join, 03:05 thought it over, 03:05 then you said no. 03:05 I see 03:06 How shall I entertain myself now? 03:06 What shall I write? 03:06 Perhaps 03:07 You should visit a website hosting various types of pornography 03:04 I'm sorry? 03:05 That is my prediction of what happened., 03:05 You planned to join, 03:05 thought it over, 03:05 then you said no. 03:05 I see 03:06 How shall I entertain myself now? 03:06 What shall I write? 03:06 Perhaps 03:07 You should visit a website hosting various types of pornography 03:07 And use it to... 03:07 A) Feel good 03:07 B) Be inspired 03:07 C) All of the above 03:07 D) None of the above 03:09 Perhaps. 03:10 Hello; man in black. 03:11 You need entertainment? 03:11 :3 03:11 If you know what I mean. 03:11 OH HELL NO 03:11 ......Meet out ba-NO 03:11 Uh 03:11 Did you see the 03:11 Seriously though, meet me out back 03:11 Uh 03:11 me here 03:11 King Freddy getting killed off? 03:11 :3 03:11 I see 03:12 Yes 03:12 Ah yes, purification! 03:12 Hey Pap 03:12 ... 03:12 You will purify the chat, right, Pap? 03:12 Cleanse us? 03:12 ( Are we roleplaying? ) 03:12 03:12 ( Im confused XD ) 03:12 I WANNA CONFESS 03:12 I KEEP WOMEN IN A BOX 03:12 AT FIRST IT WAS JUST ONE.... 03:13 But it got so out of hand 03:13 We aren't. 03:13 But it seems everyone in the chat is acting naughty.. 03:13 You must cleanse us, Pap. 03:13 ...At least I confessed! 03:14 ... 03:14 Yes! 03:14 So, uh.....Spy 03:14 ( Randomly gets tackled by my sis ) 03:07 B) Be inspired 03:07 C) All of the above 03:09 Perhaps. 03:10 Hello; man in black. 03:11 You need entertainment? 03:11 :3 03:11 If you know what I mean. 03:11 OH HELL NO 03:11 ......Meet out ba-NO 03:11 Uh 03:11 Did you see the 03:11 Seriously though, meet me out back 03:11 Uh 03:11 me here 03:11 King Freddy getting killed off? 03:11 :3 03:11 I see 03:12 Yes 03:12 Ah yes, purification! 03:12 Hey Pap 03:12 ... 03:12 You will purify the chat, right, Pap? 03:12 Cleanse us? 03:12 ( Are we roleplaying? ) 03:12 03:12 ( Im confused XD ) 03:12 I WANNA CONFESS 03:12 I KEEP WOMEN IN A BOX 03:12 AT FIRST IT WAS JUST ONE.... 03:13 But it got so out of hand 03:13 We aren't. 03:13 But it seems everyone in the chat is acting naughty.. 03:13 You must cleanse us, Pap. 03:13 ...At least I confessed! 03:14 ... 03:14 Yes! 03:14 So, uh.....Spy 03:14 ( Randomly gets tackled by my sis ) 03:14 Why the sudden killing off of King Freddy? Just asking. 03:14 Gaomon plans to kill all of his original characters. 03:15 All praise The Lord Michael! Confess your sins, children, and all will be forgiven! I shall give an example: 03:15 Also, Mid 03:15 Because 03:15 It's 03:15 Canon 03:15 Ah. 03:15 Makes sense. 03:15 Perfectlly. 03:15 Totally 100% 03:15 Im bored allready... 03:16 Time to confess sins: 03:16 May I confess a sin? 03:16 I still keep women in a box. I pull wrong levers. 03:17 -South Ferry makes more references to Charon, the ferryman of the dead, rather than the actual South Ferry *ding* 03:14 Why the sudden killing off of King Freddy? Just asking. 03:14 Gaomon plans to kill all of his original characters. 03:15 All praise The Lord Michael! Confess your sins, children, and all will be forgiven! I shall give an example: 03:15 Also, Mid 03:15 Because 03:15 It's 03:15 Canon 03:15 Ah. 03:15 Makes sense. 03:15 Perfectlly. 03:15 Totally 100% 03:15 Im bored allready... 03:16 Time to confess sins: 03:16 May I confess a sin? 03:16 I still keep women in a box. I pull wrong levers. 03:17 -South Ferry makes more references to Charon, the ferryman of the dead, rather than the actual South Ferry *ding* 03:17 My sin: One day, I was bored, meaning, (for pure AMUSEMENT), I listened to a My Little Pony clop fanfiction. 03:17 Lindsay X Reader is gonna exist, because of me. Those are my sins. 03:17 -This scene containing Lindsay Kingsland does not feature a lapdance *ding* 03:17 Cinemasins! 03:17 :) 03:18 -Amity has s** in a bathroom, and I'm okay with that, and I'm not okay with that. *ding* 03:18 -Coincidently, this scene involving Xavier Munroe does not feature intercourse of any kind. That's more of a blessing, really. I'l take away the Lindsay sin. *Reverse ding* 03:19 -Not enough Chef. *ding* 03:19 Ah, so Amity has intercourse! 03:19 What kind? 03:19 Hello, Kami. 03:19 Hai Kami 03:19 Not enough chef? And not enoguh cowbell... 03:19 With Alex, just the typical kind 03:19 CHECK OUT MAH RP 03:20 with handcuffs 03:20 and a stick of dynamite 03:20 Lo 03:20 lol 03:20 I shall soon, Kami 03:20 Later 03:20 :3 thanks you 03:20 -This scene involving South Ferry does not feature a lecture on a Utopian society *ding* 03:20 Darn. 03:20 -Cutting Crew does little to no cutting. *ding* 03:21 -ManinBlack isn't pulling wrong levers in this scene. *ding* 03:21 -Robot Kingdom has more than just robots. If that's not false advertising, I dunno what is *ding* 03:21 Very good Kami; you have created a lighter First Contact so more people can get in on Animatronic War type action. 03:21 Ender did it too lol 03:21 Wait 03:21 What? CRAP 03:21 :3: 03:22 Just... Kill the thread then.... Delete it 03:22 Kami, keep it 03:22 Adding a sin for the thing kami and ender did 03:22 It is useless 03:22 Kami, 03:22 and redundant 03:22 **4** 03:22 people are in first contact 03:22 it is invite only type 03:22 Counting it as one because you're lucky 03:22 in your roleplay, 03:22 You and Emy make a kingdom in that RP 03:22 where everyone can join, 03:22 its better 03:22 Thanks 03:22 4 is better then, 8, perhaps 03:22 Debatable 03:22 I feel better now 03:22 i mean 03:22 8 is better then 4 03:23 -ManinBlack has Demi Lovato in his playlist. *ding* 03:23 What is the sin count jeezus 03:23 -Kamikazewolf is pessimist *ding* 03:23 -LemonL00ver is a fierce optimist. *ding* 03:23 -Lindsay isn't singing "Dirrty" in this scene. *ding* 03:23 -Pessimist live longer than optomists. (No, for real.) *ding* 03:24 Everything wrong with the Five Nighta at Freddy's fanon wiki in two chat sessions or less 03:24 Alright then. 03:24 (Spoilers...?) [03%